Power Rangers Universe: Lorcan Darcy
by CillianChamp
Summary: Sets in the same universe as the 2017 film, teenage writer Lorcan Darcy gain psychokinetic abilities when an investigation went backfired. Lorcan's former best friend, Jake, gained powers too and plot to rule the world. Now Lorcan must team up with the Red Power Ranger to stop Jake from taking over the world before time runs out.


**Hi, This fanfiction sets in the same world as the 2017 Power Rangers Movie focusing on my OC, Lorcan Darcy. And don't worry, Jason will appeared in the story. This story will be a crossover of the film and DDLC. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

This is the story is about five mysterious colourful citizens, all five of them, and the people who cheered for them after saving the town called Angel Grove. Appeared from nowhere, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world.

They fought an mysterious woman who has a power to create golems from rocks and earth called Putties as army. She also has a power to create creatures out of gold and control gold as a liquid-like substance. She uses this to recreate her staff and create Goldar.

The five citizens are praised as local heroes by defeating her and Goldar with mysterious looking robot called the Megazord.

The five citizens called themselves, The Power Ranger. But this isn't the story about them, It's about a seventeen years old boy named Lorcan Darcy.

The story begins in New York City, September 21st 2017. The day before Doki Doki Literature Club was released. Lorcan Darcy is high school student and talented writer. He writes a novel on the events of Angel Grove. He is nearly seventeen years old who's doing a YouTube video.

 _"I'm Lorcan Darcy. I'm a writer, I'm a junior in New York Arts High School. Only four days till my birthday and I'm having this huge birthday bash at my Dad's. It's going to be a blast. I'm also got a job interview at my favorite game developer in France called Quantic Dreams since they made my favorite game, Beyond: Two Souls. Anyway, It's been three years since Jake and Tess betrayed me as their best friend, they tried to make up to me after they fire me as Leaf's manager when she's launched her music career. I'm going to continue without them and hang out with my best friends. So, that's all I have for today. Click the like button if you like this video and make sure you'll subscribe to my channel and I will see y'all later."_

Lorcan upload his video on YouTube and change to his clothes for school. He wears a shirt with a skull and black leather jacket, pants and boots. He goes downstairs to get some breakfast that his mother made for him. Penny Darcy is Lorcan's mother, she divorced his father and decided to remain as best friends. She works as a therapist.

Penny: "I see it but I couldn't believe it, What's going on?"

Lorcan: "What? So you can critic my early habits?"

Penny: "Come on. So four days till your birthday and you're going to stay at your father's. You excited to hang out with your best friends?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. But first, I have to help dad with his comic book."

Penny: "Don't worry. You will have plenty of time."

Toby walked inside with his laptop. He is Lorcan's younger brother who is a fan of horror movies, horror video games and horror novels. They both have a strong brotherly bond.

Penny: "Hey Toby. You're up early."

Toby: "Yeah, Hey Lorcan. There's something you need to do something for me."

Lorcan: "Sure, man."

Toby: "Doki Doki Literature Club is out tomorrow on Steam but I need you to pre-order it for me."

Lorcan: "Why?"

Toby: "Come on, Help your own brother."

Lorcan: "Fine, let me see what it is on Wikipedia."

Lorcan opens the new tab on Google Chorme and goes onto Wikipedia to type in Doki Doki Literature Club.

 _Acoording to Wikipedia, Doki Doki Literature Club! follows a male high school student who joins the school's Literature Club and interacts with its four female members. The game features a mostly linear story, with some alternate scenes and endings depending on the choices the player makes. While it appears at first glance to be a lighthearted dating simulator, it is in fact a psychological horror game that involves heavy use of breaking the fourth wall._

Lorcan: "Really? A dating simulatior?"

Toby: "Come on, It's getting interesting!"

Lorcan: "Fine."

Lorcan goes onto Steam and pre-order the game. He successfully ordered the game.

Lorcan: "When this is installed, you can play your game. I'm going to get my laptop and get to school."

Lorcan goes back upstairs and get his laptop from his bedroom. As his walk back upstairs, Toby get Jenny come downstair. Jenny Darcy is Lorcan's younger sister who is a fashion designer. Jenny gets her second husband, step-son and step-daughters to come downstairs. David Mason Senior is Lorcan's step-father who's a war vertan. He has a good connection to him and always bond with each other. David Mason Junior, or DJ, is Lorcan's older step-brother who's been following his father's footsteps in the army. He was dismissed because he came out gay. Melissa Mason is Lorcan's step-sister whom she hated. And Molly Mason is Lorcan's younger step-sister who's look up to him as her role model.

Jenny: "Melissa, is the coast clear?"

Melissa: "No, there's gonna be patchy morning fog with limited visibility. Of course, the coast clear!"

DJ: "Let's talk about this party."

Penny: "Molly, you are getting the DJ and I arranged for the caterer."

Molly: "Okay, but Lorcan's going to Bill's house for his birthday."

Penny: "I know, because they're going to be here and tell them that it was an emergency."

Toby: "Brilliant. What about Jake? Should we invite him?"

David: "Yes, because it's time for them to bury the hatchet and become friends again."

Jenny: "He's right. I'm pretty sure Jake is sorry."

Penny: "I think so too."

In Lorcan's bedroom, Lorcan grabs his laptop and put it in his laptop bag. He hears his phone rings. It's from one of his best friends named Luke. The text says Happy B-Day Bro! Lorcan smiles and walked back downstairs to get to school.

Lorcan's having second thoughts about asking Jake to hang out as friends again but since the betrayal was unforgivable, he was thinking about ignoring him. Lorcan get his car ready.

Penny sees Lorcan goes to the garage and get his car.

Penny: "Oh great, he's going to his car. Dammit David. You promised that he will get rid of that thing!"

David: "I know. I got it for him last year."

Penny: "What we need to do is to find a way to smash that trash."

* * *

At New York Arts High School, Everyone is doing their talents. Lorcan walked to his best friends named Mike, Luke, Trey, Ricky and B.

Lorcan: "Hey guys."

Mike: "Yo man."

Luke: "Dude, I am so psych for your birthday bash at your pops. This is going to be sick."

Trey: "It's true, man."

Ricky: "Yeah. How's your novel going on?"

Lorcan: "Getting there. I wanted to know about the mysterious appearance of the Power Rangers."

Mike: "Maybe you need to find out. Come on, let's get to class.

Lorcan and his friends walked into their first class which is computers. Lorcan brings out his laptop and continue typing his novel. Mr. Deedles is the professonal writer who teaches class for writers and Lorcan is one of them.

Mr. Deedles: "Lorcan, you're a bit late."

Lorcan: "Sorry. A bit of packing, going to my Dad's today."

Mr. Deedles: "Ah yes. Your birthday weekend."

Lorcan: "Yeah. I wanted to hang out with my pops and relax."

Mr. Deedles: "Don't worry. Take your time on today."

* * *

During the third period, Lorcan continues writing his novel until Tess, his former best friend, walked in. Tess is Lorcan's former best friend who replaced him as Leaf's manager, three years ago. Now she feels regret for what she done to him. She decided to walked towards him.

Tess: "Events of Angel Grove? That's an interesting title for the novel."

Lorcan: "Yeah, it's about the appear of Rita Repulsa and Goldar..."

Lorcan looks up and sees Tess.

Lorcan: "Wait, why am I even talking to you?"

Tess: "Actually, I was talking to you. I came here to say I'm sorry for what I did. You have the rights to be mad at Jake, not me or Leaf."

Lorcan: "Seriously, Tess? You think I'll come over to hang out like we're still friends?"

Lorcan and Tess sees Ricky and the boys.

Ricky: "Yo, Lorcan!"

Trey: "Come on man. Let's roll. Your Dad's here!"

Lorcan: "I gotta go, Tess. Let me know when you wanna hang out with us."

Tess: "Cause of these guys? You used to make fun of kids like them."

Lorcan: "And now, we make fun of kids like you, Leaf and Jake."

Lorcan walked with the boys, leaving Tess in sadden. Lorcan give up a thumbs up in the back. Tess smiles that he forgives her a friend.


End file.
